nicktoonsunitefandomcom-20200213-history
Nicktoonsology
Nicktoonsology is another Nicktoons reboot where it's more different than the other games and all have seperate stories of how the Nicktoons,Nations,Cereal Mascots,Hanna Barbera and the other zany characters met and how they all evolved. Main Beginning/Plot It started off when in each universe, each of the villains wanted revenge on their arch-nemesis. So Prof. Calamitous builted a magical portal, then jumps in. Then he met Plankton, Vlad Plasmius, and Denzel Crocker and they teamed up and called themselves "The Evil Syndicate". Nicktoons Plot In SpongeBob's Universe, when he saw Plankton attacking Bikini Bottom, he started running and screaming until he saw Patrick. Then another portal appears, and Jimmy Neutron grabs SpongeBob and Patrick and drags them into his lab. Nations/Hetalia Plot The Nations have been in war with a different country,some would team up (like Feliciano,Ludwig and Honda Kiku) and some were just always in war (for example Alfred and Arthur during the Revolutionary war) and soon after all the wars going on and the world was in peace and harmony,the Axis and Allies and all the other nations had a meeting. Alfred complained that the world felt boring and wanted to see a new world. Cereal Mascots Plot The cereal mascots were always doing the same thing from day 1: Promote their cereals and whenever they were done filming their commercials,the cereal mascots (and even some discontinued mascots) all gathered around and had a meeting about wanting to try something new. Even some of the discontinued and forgotten mascots complained about the distributors who make the cereals don't use them anymore and wanted to make a comeback in life. Hanna Barbera Plot The Happy Land of Hanna Barbera were all just hanging out after being off the air as Fred Flinstone,George Jetson and Scooby-Doo were all trying to find a way to make a comeback. Of course,Boomerang was the only channel you could see the old character's shows there but it wasn't enough. They wanted to make a great comeback and reintroduce their shows on Cartoon Network in honor of their creators. But suddenly,a portal sucks all of them in and something happens. Black Butler/Futurama Plot Ciel sits in his throne as Sebastian,his butler tells him about the news that all the different worlds of different characters are gone and that they have to find out what's going on. Ciel sighs and agrees as they both walk out and suddenly get pulled into a portal that takes them to the future and both Ciel and Sebastian meet Fry,Bender,Leela and Professor Farnsworth and they all go to the Nicktoon universe. SOS Brigade/Haruhi Suzumiya and The Matrix Plot The SOS Brigade were trying to hunt down some weird paranormal and unusual stuff to become famous until Yuki Nagato was communicating with words from the computer and suddenly,the five memebers of the SOS Brigade were taken to a hideout where they meet Neo,Morpheus and Trinity and they all talk about how they needed a bigger team to support themselves until Agent Smith (who joins the Evil Syndicate) finds them and they all teleport somewhere. Guest Stars Plot In each of their universes, they were all bored from fighting their arch-nemesis. So in South Park, Bloody Kenny had a portal, and traveled though it, he met Sean, Bowser, Polygon Man, and The Evil Syndicate, so all of them signed up and joined the team. So when Frankie heard about it, he warned everybody and had to gather a team. So Frankie, Jason, and Nia went to the Gripps Group HQ and saw a portal, then they all jumped in. So they met a bunch of other non-Nicktoons such as The South Park gang, Mario, Ron Burgundy, and more, so they teamed up. How they all met/Climax Then Luciano heard about the Evil Syndicate and joined them. As the Nicktoons, Guest Stars, and Nations were ready to battle the Evil Syndicate, but they all didn't know each other and thought they were villains. So they fought each other, then they all disappeared into the Center of Time and Space, and met the Watcher of Time and Space named Bubbles the Dolphin. They had a huge meeting, so they decided to team up. While the Cereal Mascots was looking at TV, they heard about what happened and wanted to help them. Ending Nicktoonsology Cutscenes Category:NICKTOONS